


Bella and Edward Do Drugs

by SmartCoffee



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Birthdays, F/M, Flash Fic, Pop Culture, Wacky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-10 01:46:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16461083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmartCoffee/pseuds/SmartCoffee
Summary: Your favorite human-vampire lovers, Bella and Edward, celebrate a birthday with a quiet night at home. But things get out of hand rather quickly.





	Bella and Edward Do Drugs

High school had just let out. It was nearly 4:30. Edward unlocked the door to his house and Bella was right behind.

"Bella, honey, I got you something for our six month anniversary."

"Oh Edward, you didn't have to get me anything."

"Well, I cheated, I got something for myself too." Edward reached into his black trenchcoat pocket and pulled out a packet of aluminum foil. 

Bella giggled nervously.

"Here, have a seat on the couch. You like brownies, don't you?" Edward said.

"Of course. I love brownies," said Bella. 

"These brownies were made in a special pot." Edward smirked as he said it. 

They both had their share. Bella drifted off to sleep. She slumped over on the couch, the collar of her purple sweater sliding to reveal her neck.

Edward was watching Spongebob. It was the episode wherein Spongebob and Patrick go camping. He stared at the giant pineapple on the screen. "Boy, I have the munchies." All that was left of the brownies was crumbs. He looked down at Bella's neck.

He tried to focus on the TV screen but he found himself staring at Bella.

The next morning Edward was looking for a way to dispose of the bones.


End file.
